I Hate Myself
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Aku benci diriku. Aku benci aku selalu menjadi penghalang bagi yang lain. Mengapa aku selalu salah? Satu hal yang ku tahu, aku salah karena aku terlahir tidak sempurna, dan karena aku tidak sempurna permainan selalu berakhir dengan saling timpa satu sama lain. Kami tak pernah lagi merasakan kematian yang sebenarnya selama aku selalu muncul dalam permainan.


_**Tetris **__belongs to __**Alexey Pajitnov**__ (Tetris Designer and Tetris Developer_)

.

.

_**I Hate Myself**_

_© story Gyuururu-kun_

_Rate: K+_

_Karakter: S, L, I, C, U, dan O (kotak persegi)_

_Read Mean No Regret_

.

.

Aku benci keberadaanku.

Sudah lama sekali setiap kali aku muncul selalu begini, namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tak bisa memohon agar aku tidak keluar menuju tempat itu lagi, meski aku berusaha meringkuk—bersembunyi dari keramaian, tetap saja tiba-tiba lubang hitam menarikku masuk dan mempertemukanku lagi dengan mereka di bawah sana.

"Ya ampun dia lagi."

"Aku kurang beruntung hari ini. Bersiaplah teman, semua akan jadi lebih berat sekarang."

Lihat 'kan! Dibanding balok lainnya aku selalu jatuh yang paling lambat, tubuhku dibolak-balik namun selalu berakhir dengan posisi yang tidak pas, aku jatuh dan kali ini aku merasa aku tidak menimpa balok di bawahku dengan sempurna, ada lubang di bawah perutku dan kepalaku pun bahkan tak menyentuh tubuh balok di sampingku, aku hanya bisa memandanginya dengan sangat dekat.

"Setiap kau datang selalu saja berakhir seperti ini, bentukmu selalu membuat susunan kita kacau!" teriak balok yang posisinya sangat dekat dengan kepalaku, dia benar-benar balok yang tempramental.

"Kau pikir aku bisa apa?" balasku padanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah balok datang dan memeluk punggungku dari atas, aku tahu aku hanya punya satu sahabat yang begitu mengerti aku, selalu membelaku, dan selalu menghiburku. Dia merasa dia cocok denganku dan aku pun merasa nyaman saat merasakan keberadaannya dekat denganku.

"Hei, sudahlah, berhenti menyalahkannya! Walau bagaimanapun pada akhirnya semua tergantung Master," jawab sahabatku.

"Kau selalu membelanya, sebenarnya kau juga mengakuinya 'kan kalau tidak ada dia maka semua akan lebih baik," ucap balok penggerutu yang tengah bersandar di dinding cukup jauh di depanku dan sahabatku dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu," sahut sahabatku dan semua pun hening sesaat sebelum tenggelam dalam gumam masing-masing.

Balok-balok mengisi penuh bagian belakangku sementara bagian depanku juga lama kelamaan mulai terisi. Sayangnya susunan kami tidak stabil, mulai terlalu banyak lubang yang sulit di tutupi dan pada akhirnya balok-balok saling menimpa satu sama lain dengan sangat cepat sehingga—

_BRTT!_

Satu getaran hebat muncul, tanda ini semua berakhir. Semua balok saling marah satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya aku menjadi inti permasalahan karena selalu menjadi awal dari pengacau susunan dasar. Kami semua menghilang kembali ke ruang baru yang remang-remang. Aku tak bisa mendebat mereka, aku hanya bisa menerima semuanya, aku akui aku benci dengan bentukku, aku benci saat aku membawa kesulitan pada mereka yang lain, namun temanku selalu menyemangatiku tak perduli seberapa besar kebencianku—satu-satunya balok yang mengakui keberadaanku.

_BIP BIP!_

"Hei, sepertinya akan dimulai kembali," ucap salah satu balok.

Aku terkejut karena sebuah lubang hitam spontan menarik tubuhku menghilang dan mereka semua mendecak kesal karena kemunculanku lebih dulu dibanding yang lain.

"Ini pertanda buruk," sahut balok penggerutu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?" lanjut balok pemarah.

Aku benar-benar tak suka akan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin muncul pertama, lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin muncul samasekali, semua akan lebih baik tanpaku, semua pasti akan bisa merasakan akhir dari permainan yang sebenarnya.

Semua sunyi saat aku muncul. Tak ada siapapun, yang ada hanyalah satu ruang kosong nan terang. Aku meluncur cepat ke paling sudut ruangan dan menghempas dasarnya. Lama aku menunggu dalam kesedihan dan tak kuduga yang muncul berikutnya adalah orang yang begitu mengerti aku, sahabatku.

"Kelihatannya aku datang tepat waktu. Kita harus selalu bersama-sama 'kan?" ucapnya dengan senang dan kemudian ia menabrak punggungku dengan cukup keras.

"Sakit tahu!" rengekku dan ia hanya tertawa.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Master yang melakukannya," sahutnya yang menempel erat di punggungku.

"Menurutmu apakah ini akan berakhir cepat?" tanyaku padanya memecah kesunyian.

Ia tak menjawab dan kemudian ia kembali tertawa kecil, "aku tak tahu. Hanya Master yang bisa menentukan apakah kita akan mencapai akhir atau tidak."

"Begitu 'kah?" ucapku pelan, rasanya meski kata-kata itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi aku sudah cukup senang.

Satu balok lagi terlihat muncul dari atas dan ia dengan cepat meluncur ke paling sudut yang berlawanan dari tempat kami, kami pun hanya bisa saling berpandangan dari kejauhan, ia tak berniat sedikitpun menyapa kami berdua sampai akhirnya suaranya memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan sederhana nan terang itu.

"Syukurlah aku tak berada disana bersama kalian berdua!" ucapnya sedikit menggerutu.

"Sayangnya aku juga bersyukur balok yang suka mengeluh sepertimu tidak dekat-dekat dengan kami," balas sahabatku dengan ramah.

"Apa katamu?!" teriaknya keras.

"Awas! Sial, aku meluncur terlalu cepat!"

_BUMM!_

Balok panjang itu mendarat tepat di depanku, wajah kami kembali begitu dekat jaraknya namun tak bersentuhan, aku memandang lubang yang baru saja tercipta karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, jika seandainya ia lebih lambat kemudian bergeser sehingga wajah kami saling menyatu maka lubang ini tidak akan ada.

"Sial! Lihat, seandainya aku tidak berada di dekatmu maka lubang itu tidak akan ada," omelnya lagi dengan nada pedas.

"Kau sendiri yang datang terlalu cepat," belaku.

"Semua karena Master, yang harusnya disalahkan adalah bentukmu sebagai pengacau," lanjutnya lagi dan aku pun terdiam.

"Aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya keberadaan siapa disini yang salah?" Sahabatku pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Apa kau baru saja menyindirku. Kau beruntung karena kau menimpanya maka kematian akan memanggilmu dan dirinya lebih dulu, sementara aku akan tertinggal tak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya disini!" Ia berteriak begitu putus asanya.

"Lalu apa maumu? Kau mau bertukar posisi? Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya." Nada sahabatku meninggi.

"Jika aku bisa maka aku akan melakukannya!" teriak balok pemarah itu pada sahabatku.

Balok lainnya datang secara perlahan, ia mulai bergeser ke sudut yang berlawanan dengan tempat kami sekarang. Ia mendekat ke arah sang balok penggerutu lalu sebelum menyentuh dasarnya ia bergeser dua kali dan mengisi penuh balok penggerutu itu.

"Maaf kalau aku memberatkanmu," ucapnya pelan.

"Tak apa. Kita memang saling melengkapi," balas balok yang tadinya hanya bisa menggerutu itu dengan senang.

Balok pemarah memandang sinis mereka berdua yang sudah membentuk persegi panjang sempurna, beda dengan susunannya yang tidak stabil sekarang karena ada lubang diantara kami. Ia terus mengumpat padaku dan sahabatku namun aku hanya bisa diam, sahabatku seolah memberatkan dirinya yang tengah menimpaku—mencoba menahan semua rasa sakit yang kuderita. Sesedih apapun aku dia memang selalu mengerti bahwa ada saat dimana aku harus menanggung semua sendiri, ia memberi jarak tanpa meninggalkanku—tentu saja, karena ia tidak mampu melakukan hal itu—sekali terjatuh kami hanya bisa diam menunggu kematian menjemput kami dan itu takkan terjadi sampai susunan kami stabil seutuhnya.

Satu lagi balok meluncur menutup tepat susunan paling dasar, harusnya sebagian tubuh kami menghilang sekarang—sesuatu yang mereka sering sebut dengan kematian, tetapi karena ada lubang diantaraku dan balok pemarah maka tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ya ampun, kelihatannya suasana disini kurang bersahabat," ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Kau datang. Ugh, seharusnya aku berada di tengahmu untuk melengkapimu," potong balok pemarah itu dengan nada sesal.

"Apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, lagipula kita sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi 'kan?" balas balok itu dengan nada santai.

"Kita akan pergi bersama-sama … teman," ucap sahabatku pelan di tengah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena yang paling mendekati kematian adalah kau … dan jika aku beruntung berikutnya aku yang akan menyusulmu," sahutnya.

"Aaah~ Kalian memang beruntung akan segera menghilang ditelan kematian. Menyisakan serpihan sampah dan mengganggu semua susunan yang harusnya stabil," sindir balok pemarah di depanku.

Dua buah balok panjang yang sama bentuknya dengan balok pemarah di depanku berteriak keras saat jatuh dari ketinggian. Keduanya saling sikut menyikut saat turun, mengarah tepat ke lubang antara diriku, balok pemarah, dan balok pemalas tadi. Kedua balok kembar itu menghantam keras dan tumpang tindih di atas balok pemarah.

"Huhu, itu benar-benar menyenangkan bro!" ucap salah satu yang menempel dekat kepalaku.

"Sepertinya aku yang jatuh lebih cepat tadi, kenapa malah aku yang berada di atasmu," protes balok yang menempel dekat kepala sahabatku.

"Anginnya teman, ini tentang anginnya!" balas balok yang berbaring diatas balok pemarah dengan gaya _punk_.

Sahabatku tertawa kecil lalu menggumam pelan, "sebentar lagi teman."

"Bersiaplah semua … kita akan mati!" ucap balok pemalas itu dengan santai.

Sebuah balok lain datang dan bersiap menusuk bagian tengah balok pemalas itu, jika itu terjadi maka susunannya lengkap dan stabil lalu kematian pun akan menjemput kami semua. Aku tidak merasa senang sedikitpun dan hanya merasa kecut, karena hatiku menginginkan satu hal lebih dari kematian ini. Satu hal yang hanya bisa dikabulkan oleh Master.

"Teman, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" tanyaku pada sahabatku.

"Kita akan mati bro … M-A-T-I," teriak balok di dekat kepalaku dengan penuh semangat.

"Bersiaplah bro, ayo berlomba siapa yang sampai lebih dulu di dunia kematian!" balas balok di dekat kepala sahabatku tak mau kalah.

"Hei, kalian berhentilah berteriak! Kalian membuatku jijik!" teriak balok pemarah yang mereka tindih di bawah.

"Jangan pikirkan dia, dia hanya cemburu!" ucap balok di dekat kepalaku dan aku sadar kata-katanya ditunjukkan buatku, aku senang ada yang mau benar-benar mengajakku bicara selain sahabatku.

"Apa yang ingin kau minta, teman?" tanya sahabatku seusai mereka yang lain sudah sedikit tenang.

"Bolehkah aku meminta untuk tidak terlahir kembali. Aku ingin mati dan tidak terlahir kembali. Aku ingin mati … lalu kekal di dunia sana!" pintaku dengan nada sedih dan suaraku terdengar amat memilukan bagi yang lainnya.

Semuanya terdiam saat balok itu hampir mendekati sang balok pemalas. Hanya kesunyian yang memenuhi ruangan terang benderang tersebut. Tak ada yang berani menggumam, menggerutu, bahkan marah saat aku mengatakannya. Mereka terlihat takut dan merasa tidak nyaman mendengar permintaanku.

"Oi, oi, jangan berkata seperti itu bro!" sahut balok yang berbaring di dekat kepala temanku.

"Hmm, hm, kita akan bahagia saat merasakan mati dan kita akan terlahir lagi untuk kembali merasakan kebahagiaannya, ini takkan pernah berakhir teman!" lanjut balok yang berbaring di bawahnya—dia yang berada dekat kepalaku.

"Tapi aku ingin menghilang selamanya. Aku tak ingin keberadaanku merusak apa yang seharusnya menjadi kebahagiaan kalian," balasku agak keras dengan perasaan yang teramat menyakitkan.

Balok pemalas yang sedari tadi terdiam pun mendecih kesal, "kau tahu … sebenarnya aku iri padamu. Kaulah alasan mengapa semua ini terasa menarik. Saat kau merusak susunan dan membuatnya menjadi tidak stabil karena lubang, saat itulah Master bersikeras memperbaikimu, kau menantangnya dan dia bersikeras mengalahkanmu. Kau tidak sempurna sehingga Master selalu mencoba menyempurnakanmu, Master selalu memperhatikanmu dan mencarikan pasangan yang tepat buatmu agar susunan kita kembali stabil. Dia terlalu memperhatikanmu, itu semua membuatku kesal."

"Kau tidak seharusnya membenci dirimu. Tanpamu kita takkan bisa berkumpul bersama dalam satu ruangan seperti ini. Kau seolah merekatkan kami semua dengan ketidaksempurnaanmu," ucap balok yang berada di tengah balok penggerutu di ujung sana dengan suara yang sungguh menenangkan.

"Aku … tapi aku—"

"Maafkan aku."

Aku terhenyak mendengar kata-kata sesal itu. Apa balok pemarah tadi yang baru saja mengatakannya? Aku salah dengar 'kan?

"Aku hanya kesal dengan ketidaksempurnaanmu bentukmu. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kematian dan aku merindukan perasaan itu. Sementara kau … kau pasti belum pernah merasakan mati yang sebenarnya … 'kan?" ucapnya agak berat dan aku pun berdehem kecil.

"Kau tahu … rasanya benar-benar membahagiakan. Dulu aku sering merasakannya. Dan sekarang giliranmu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Semoga kau menikmatinya … _partner_!" ucap balok yang tadi menggerutu dengan nada semangat padaku.

"Terima kasih, kalian semua!" ucapku senang bahkan terlampau bahagia.

"Kau siap, sahabat?" ucap sahabatku yang masih memeluk erat punggungku.

"Um," balasku singkat.

Saat balok yang baru datang tadi mengisi sepenuhnya bagian tengah balok pemalas kami semua pun menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Aku merasakan separuh tubuhku mulai dari kepala terasa hangat dan nyaman, rasanya seolah begitu dicintai, dan sahabatku hanya tertawa melihatku yang baru saja merasakan apa itu mati.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sungguh … menakjubkan," ucapku singkat.

Berikutnya kakiku muncul dan kini seluruh tubuhku lengkap. Balok pemarah juga terkirim ke tempat kami sembari mengaduh kecil.

"Humph, nampaknya kau senang sekali," katanya perlahan dan aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Berikutnya ayo kita semua berkumpul lagi!" balas balok yang tadi berada dekat kepalaku.

"Lain kali aku yang akan mulai duluan!" sahut temannya yang tadi berada di atasnya.

"Yang benar saja, kau sudah terlalu tua tahu, kau lambat!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Kami semua hanya tertawa senang melihat tingkah keduanya. Sementara aku … aku tidak sabar menantikan kemunculanku selanjutnya.

…

…

**:: THE END ::**

**A/N: **Keterangannya,

Master = Pemain Tetris

Aku = Balok S (bentuknya terdiri dari empat kotak piksel)

Sahabatku = Balok L (terdiri dari empat kotak piksel)

Balok pemarah = Balok I (dengan posisi terbaring, terdiri dari tiga kotak piksel)

Balok kembar yang berada dekat kepalaku dan dekat kepala sahabatku = Balok I (dengan posisi terbaring, tiga kotak piksel)

Balok pemalas = Balok U (terdiri dari tujuh kotak piksel)

Balok penggerutu = Balok C (dengan posisi C terbalik seperti kurung siku, terdiri dari tujuh kotak piksel)

Balok ramah yang melengkapi bagian tengah balok C = Balok O (bentuk persegi tapi disini maksudnya ngga bolong, bentuknya terdiri dari empat kotak piksel aja)

Balok yang menusuk balok U = Balok I (dengan posisi berdiri, tiga kotak piksel)

…

Haha baru balik hiatus malah bikin beginian ^^ dan~ inilah fiksi Tetris yang sungguh gaje—kalau bacanya cuman sekilas. Tapi bagi fans-fans Tetris, kalau bisa ngegambar mereka sesuai jalan ceritanya pasti paham kok sebenarnya ini nyambung. Aku sampai putar otak lho nge-gambarnya cuman bikin semua ini…haha :D Semoga mudah dipahami. Dannn~ jangan korbankan balok-balok Tetris hanya karena menyerah atas ketidaksempurnaan susunan mereka yang bolong-bolong :P

Itu semua dariku, _would you mind to review_? :D


End file.
